


A Model Assistant

by hiddlestonstolemyovaries



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlestonstolemyovaries/pseuds/hiddlestonstolemyovaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon needs a secretary. And he gets one! Much to his displeasure, Merlin is hired...</p><p>ArthuxMerlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This is my stab at my first MerlinxArthur fanfic. I hope you like it, and if you do, please review and/ or give me a kudos! Positive reinforcement is a lovely thing.  
> Find me on tumblr: http://hiddleston-stole-my-ovaries.tumblr.com/

            “For the last time, I am not getting another bloody assistant!”

            Morgana sighs in aggravation, not in the mood to put up with her brother’s impatient attitude.

            Arthur Pendragon, son of Uther Pendragon, the CEO of his own multi billionaire company, is in desperate need of a new assistant according to Morgana. Arthur has fired the past twelve secretary’s, claiming that they were incompetent, idiotic, and/or ugly. Arthur can hardly keep track of his own life, so, Morgana is forcing him to hire someone.

            “Stop whining, Arthur,” Morgana says with an eye roll, crossing her arms over her chest.

            “But the past ten assistants you’ve hired have been terrible,” Arthur protests simply, leaning back in his chair.

            “Okay, first off, I did not hire them. Second off, they were terrible _for you_. Third off, I am hiring you a secretary and that’s final!” Morgana states firmly, hopping off of Arthur’s desk and storming out of his office.

            The decision is final. Morgana goes through several interviews, trying to find perfection. It is difficult, she finds, because Arthur is so particular in so many areas. They can’t be to energetic, but energetic enough, they have to be good looking, but not too good looking, and they can’t be, flat out, terrible.

            After several days and several horrid interviews, Arthur shakes his head at his sister, smirking in amusement.

            “I told you you’d never find the perfect assistant,” Arthur mocks just as a young man with black hair brushes past Arthur. The cup of coffee in the man’s hand spills onto Arthur’s tie and shirt, causing Arthur to instantly grow livid.

            “I am so sorry-”

            “You inconsiderate peasant! Do you know how expensive this tie is? I have a meeting in half an hour. Do you expect me to go in there like _this_?” Arthur asks rudely of the young man, who loses his patience and desire to be nice to Arthur hastily.

            “Since you’re such a rich boy, I’m sure you can afford to buy a new one,” the young man snaps carelessly.

            “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to?” Arthur asks in disbelief, raising his eyebrows curiously.

            “A prince? A rich prat?” the young man guesses in the same condescending tone.

            Arthur is stunned. He flickers his gaze to Morgana, who is staring eagerly at the young man.

            “What’s your name, dear?” Morgana asks simply, as the young man shifts his glance to Morgana.

            “Merlin Emrys,” he states in a kinder and gentler tone, softening his expression as Morgana looks at her clipboard and then to Arthur.

            “My name is Arthur Pendragon,” Arthur snaps harshly to get Merlin’s attention back onto him. It works, as Merlin moves his gaze back to Arthur.

            “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

            Arthur is shocked; he merely stares at Merlin as Morgana pulls Merlin to her, whispering in his ear.

           When Merlin pulls away, Arthur is sure that he’ll be fearful and/ or impressed. However, Merlin doesn’t look amused.

          “I don’t care what his name is. Why should I respect him if he’s a prat?” Merlin asks seriously, as Arthur’s jaw drops.

          “I want him out of here-”

          “You’re hired!”

          Unfortunately for Arthur, his voice is overshadowed compared to Morgana’s. Morgana sticks her hand out for Merlin, causing the young man to be taken aback.

         “You can’t be serious,” Arthur says in disbelief, entirely surprised that Morgana wants this… peasant to work here.

         “Oh, I am. He’s perfect,” Morgana insists, shuffling papers around her desk. When she is done, she hands Merlin a folder containing several important papers, telling him kindly to “fill everything out. Let me know if you have questions.”

          Merlin shoots Arthur a look. Arthur looks shocked, concerned, and most importantly, annoyed. To this, Merlin smiles gleefully. He’s not all that thrilled, but it is clearly making Arthur annoyed. Arthur’s annoyance pleases Merlin immensely.

         “Morgana,” Arthur begins in a whining tone, as Merlin takes a seat at Morgana’s desk to begin filling out the paperwork.

         Morgana ignores him and focuses on computer work.

        “Don’t you have work or something, brother dear?” Morgana questions pleasantly, as Arthur mutters incoherent things as he storms into his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos/ reviews/ bookmarks!

            When Merlin finishes the paperwork, Morgana shows him what his tasks are. It’s pretty basic: do anything that Arthur could request. Merlin is somewhat unhappy that he’s Arthur’s secretary, as Arthur seems like such a spoiled _princess._

            “Now, I’ve got to get back to work. Give these to Arthur and tell them that they’re very important and need to be filled out soon,” Morgana says while handing Merlin a stack of papers.

            “Should I… bother him? I thought he was busy?” Merlin asks in confusion, as Morgana smiles cheerfully.

            “He’s always busy, Merlin,” Morgana insists, as Merlin nods in confirmation and takes the papers the short distance to Arthur’s office.

            The door is closed, but Merlin figures it acceptable to go through in case Arthur was on the phone.

            He’s not on the phone.

            Arthur is sitting at his desk, reviewing some papers with a pen methodically and meticulously. He looks concentrated and doesn’t bother to look up even when the disruption occurs.

            “I have these for you, princess,” Merlin explains as if it were necessary. He puts them on Arthur’s desk, noting how Arthur still doesn’t even shift his gaze. “Are you going to fill them out?” Merlin asks in confusion, and finally, Arthur slams his pen down and stares deeply at Merlin in frustration.

            “I will when I’m done, idiot,” Arthur states, saying the word ‘idiot’ just how Merlin just said ‘princess.’

            Merlin smirks to this, finding Arthur’s entirely annoyance amusing.

            “Morgana says they’re important and you need to fill them out ASAP,” Merlin says while walking around the office a little, noting how impersonal it is. Arthur doesn’t have anything on the walls, no flowers, etc. His office looks dull, but yearning for some brightness. The blinds are closed, and there is only a small desk lamp that illuminates the space. There are plenty of filing cabinets, as well as Arthur’s desk, which resides in the center of the room. His desk is large and littered with papers.

            “Well, Morgana doesn’t know what she’s talking about,” Arthur mutters as Merlin picks up a bunch of papers in a folder on top of a filing cabinet. The contents spill out onto the floor. “You incompetent child!” Arthur screeches to Merlin, who neglects getting the papers, as he turns to Arthur instead. “Pick them up.” He demands simply, expecting his command to be obeyed instantly.

            “Why don’t you pick it up, princess? Oh wait, I forgot. You’re incapable of doing anything for yourself. Do you have maids and butlers at your house? And a chef? Because you clearly can’t do anything without-”

            “Enough!” Arthur roars in complete frustration, storming over to Merlin and pushing him to the ground. “Clean them up, now.” He says in a much calmer, but still threatening tone.

            “Why don’t you calm down and ask nicely?” Merlin questions simply, causing Arthur’s jaw to drop. “You push people around, literally, and you expect them to listen to you. How are you going to get anywhere with that attitude?” Merlin gently continues while standing up, staring at Arthur with interest.

            Arthur cannot speak. He has never been talked back to before, particularly by this peasant who has no right and no authority. But Arthur cannot bring himself to yell again; he feels like his typical threats won’t work or scare Merlin. This leads Arthur to feel defenseless, which is certainly a feeling he’s used to.

            “It wasn’t rhetorical. I was seriously asking you,” Merlin says when he notes Arthur’s silence.

            “I always get what I want,” Arthur begins his speech of explanation, but Merlin cuts his boss off.

            “Well, the world isn’t like that. And if you haven’t figured that out by now, you’re going to have a shocking surprise,” Merlin states while heading to the doorway, stopping when he approaches the threshold. “Oh, and Arthur?”

            Arthur snaps his gaze over to Merlin eagerly.

            “Get those papers done _now_ ,” Merlin states, slamming the door and leaving Arthur to stand there, dumfounded.

            Arthur slowly sinks into his chair when he remembers the vast amount of work that he has to get done.

            This is going to be a long day.

**BREAK**

            Uther enters the room containing Merlin’s new desk. The young man is currently answering phone calls, directing some to Arthur, others he writes down on the calendar. He is just finishing up a call when he notices Uther staring at him in amazement.

            “You’ve only been here for two hours and Arthur’s already kept you? You’re a special one,” Uther points out, as Merlin laughs at this.

            At that moment, Arthur calls out (quite loudly, as there is a door in the way), “Merlin,” in that same whining tone that causes Merlin to roll his eyes.

            Merlin stands up and goes to the door, opening it and noticing Arthur’s cluttered desk.

            “Help me clean these off,” Arthur demands, as Uther comes up besides Merlin, observing the scene.

            “Ask nicely-” Merlin begins without moving, determined to have Arthur ask politely.

            “Merlin,” Arthur groans as if it is an impossible task.

            “Arthur,” Merlin says in a professional tone, as Arthur straightens in his chair, contemplating how he wants to go about this situation.

            Merlin is different from anyone Arthur has ever met. He is shocked as to how witty Merlin is, and how, despite his position of power, Merlin neglects that and treats Arthur the way he wants. Arthur has always been given everything (well, most everything) he wants, and for someone to not give in and obey him, takes Arthur aback.

            “Fine. _Please_ help me sort through all of these papers,” Arthur says pleadingly, as Merlin nods in approval and makes his way over to his boss’ desk.

            “Arthur actually just listened to someone that wasn’t himself? Shocking,” Uther observes from the doorway, as Arthur snaps his gaze upwards, not realizing his father had been listening. “Quite a lovely assistant you’ve got there.” He remarks as Arthur rolls his eyes in frustration.

            “Why don’t you take him then? Be my guest,” Arthur mumbles as Merlin playfully whacks Arthur’s shoulder as the two of them separate the files into different categories.

            “I think he’ll be good for you,” Uther says quietly after a moment, but neither Merlin nor Arthur hear it, as they are too caught up in their work. “I’ve got a meeting Arthur. Take a look at these. I need them done soon.” Uther states while setting a huge stack of papers on Arthur’s desk, then heading out of the room.

            Once the papers are sorted, Arthur looks in annoyance at the stack of papers.

            “I’ll be here all night doing these,” Arthur says in frustration, turning to his computer to get some other work done.

            “Couldn’t you just save them for tomorrow?” Merlin asks innocently, unsure of what the documents are and how important they are.

            “No. They need to get done now,” Arthur explains, as Merlin observes his boss.

            Arthur is young, however, the bags under his eyes make him look much older than he actually is. Merlin wonders how old Arthur _actually_ is. Without thinking, Merlin blurts out, “How old are you?”

            Arthur slowly turns his attention back onto the helpless secretary.

            “Twenty three. And you?”

            “Twenty one. I graduated a year early with a master’s in business. I had to work extremely hard, but it was worth it,” Merlin doesn’t know why he’s sharing so much information about himself. “Did, um, you ever go to college?” he asks curiously, as Arthur once again focuses back to his computer work, typing harshly onto the keys.

            “No. I started working for my father when I was fourteen and I’ve been here ever since,” Arthur says distantly, not sounding enthused about having to talk about his past.

            “That’s… a lot for a fourteen year old,” Merlin admits gently, as Arthur shrugs and carries on his typing.

            “I didn’t exactly have a choice in the matter.”

            Merlin wonders what Arthur means by that. However, he doesn’t have time to ask, as Arthur presses on with, “Deliver these all to Morgana in the different categories. Whatever you do, do not mix them up. Understand?” he says while gesturing quickly to the papers on his desk, but he returns his hand back to his keyboard to resume typing.

            “Yes, princess,” Merlin mutters so quietly, he doubts that Arthur has heard.

            But, as Merlin is walking out of the room with the separate files, he hears Arthur’s voice saying, “Oh, and Merlin?”

            Merlin doesn’t say anything, but he turns his head slightly to indicate that Arthur should resume speaking.

            “Don’t ever call me a princess again,” Arthur says seriously, as Merlin turns his head as a smirk plays at his lips.

            “Sure thing, _princess.”_

            “Merlin!”

            Laughing to himself, Merlin shuts the door before Arthur can continue scolding him.

 

 

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review/ kudos/ bookmark for more!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos!

            The rest of the day goes by with much ease. Arthur stays locked away in his office nearly the entire time, only getting up for the occasional bathroom break or discussing work related things with Merlin.

            In a limited amount of time, Merlin has picked up on several things about Arthur. First off, Arthur is closed off; he doesn’t drop hints about his personal life at all. He makes it a point to not, almost as if he is trying too hard. Second off, he’s a workaholic and dedicated to his job. Merlin isn’t even sure if he has much of a social life because he’s working that hard. Third off, he’s very rude to people without remorse. Or if he feels bad, he certainly doesn’t show it. He’s spoiled, inconsiderate, and rough.

            He’s also very handsome looking and Merlin cannot ignore that.

            Merlin has to remind himself to focus and refrain from thinking about his boss in… that way. Merlin highly doubts that Arthur is gay, and why would he even be interested in Merlin?

            Merlin shakes these thoughts out of his head; he knows he’s getting ahead of himself.

            Merlin glances at the clock, realizing that it’s already a little after five and nearly everyone in the office has already gone home. He knocks on the door to Arthur’s office, but no response comes. Merlin grows worried, so he decides to knock again.

            “ _What_?”

            Merlin shrinks back, but reminds himself to be firm as he enters the office, seeing Arthur at his desk, typing harshly on his laptop.

            “You haven’t knocked all day. I wondered why you’re starting now,” Arthur points out gruffly, as Merlin chuckles a little and heads further into the office.

            “I was just trying to be considerate, you know, just like you,” Merlin states as Arthur rolls his eyes and stands up, deciding to take a small break.

            “You really should watch your tongue. It could get you into trouble” Arthur lightly scolds him, but Merlin doesn’t take it too seriously as he sits on the edge of Arthur’s desk. 

            “Your tongue has never gotten you into trouble,” Merlin fires back defensively, as Arthur shakes his head and begins rubbing his temple.

            “It’s after five. Why are you still here?” Arthur asks after a moment of silence, and Merlin is reminded that that is the reason he’s in Arthur’s office.

            “Oh! I was wondering if I could leave,” Merlin requests pleasantly with a bright smile.

            “Yeah that’s fine,” Arthur states carelessly; he sits back at his chair and begins working on another project.

            “Aren’t you going home too?” Merlin asks in confusion, cocking his head to the side and gazing at Arthur with interest.

            “Too much work. Go home, Merlin,” Arthur says, and Merlin can hear the exhaustion laced in Arthur’s tone. He rubs his eyelids with the backs of his hands.

            Merlin wants to say something, anything that would offer comfort to Arthur. But Merlin finds that he can’t move his tongue.

            “Is there a reason that you’re still here?” Arthur drawls out, causing Merlin to stumble out of the room.

            When he realizes that he hasn’t said goodbye, he turns back.

            “Merlin?”

            Merlin hopefully looks at Arthur, who briefly glances up from his work. Merlin is half expecting Arthur to change his mind and leave now.

            “Close the door,” Arthur mutters, instantly burying himself back into his work.

            “Have a good night, Arthur,” Merlin says with a frown, complying, but all he wants to do is tell Arthur to get off his stupid computer and go home.

            But Merlin refrains, wondering why he cares so much. He hardly knows Arthur. Merlin feels guilty and he has no idea why. He has to remind himself that Arthur is a prat and spoiled and greedy and… not as bad as he thought.

            Merlin shakes these thoughts out of his head, reminding himself again that he’s getting ahead of himself.

**BREAK**

The next morning, Merlin walks cheerfully into the office carrying his second cup of coffee of the day… so far. He has a problem regarding caffeine.

            He sees Arthur’s door open, which kind of surprises Merlin. The secretary pokes his head in, seeing Arthur sitting on his chair, his face on his desk, sleeping soundly. Merlin has to laugh, as he finds the sight amusing. He’s tempted to take a picture and save it for blackmail, but refrains.

            “Princess, it’s time to get up!” Merlin exclaims happily and loudly, instantly causing Arthur to jump up.

            “M… Merlin!” Arthur shouts, but he suddenly grows calm when he sees the cup in Merlin’s hands. “Bring that to me.” He grumbles, gesturing towards the cup eagerly.

            “This is mine,” Merlin points out, taking a sip out of it, which causes Arthur to grow furious. “I can get you a cup if you’d like. But you have to ask kindly.” He reprimands Arthur, who scowls and draws a hand up to his head, trying to smooth out his messy hair.

            “Please get me a cup of coffee,” Arthur requests gently, knowing how desperately he needs his coffee and how he’ll do anything to get it.

            Well, almost anything.

            Merlin smirks, happy to have Arthur offering such respect.

            “How do you like it?” Merlin asks, figuring it best to know this information before he gets the order totally wrong and Arthur yells at him. Though, Merlin thinks that it may be quite funny to get Arthur’s coffee wrong…

            “Black,” Arthur says plainly, as Merlin nods and heads out of the office to get Arthur’s coffee at a local shop.

**BREAK**

When Merlin returns, he finds Arthur in his office with his tie off, some of his shirt buttons undone, and is yelling at one of the employees ruthlessly.

            “Arthur,” Merlin says with a sigh, going into the office and thrusting the cup of coffee to Arthur, who merely stares at his worker. “Watch your tone.” He scolds as Arthur sits in his chair unhappily, taking the cup of coffee and sipping it delicately.

            Arthur offers a mere gesture to the employee to indicate that they are no longer needed. Merlin is not pleased with this, as he exclaims, “Apologize, Arthur. That was quite rude of you.”

            Arthur grinds his teeth; the employee lingers in the doorway, waiting.

            “I’m sorry,” Arthur replies stiffly, his guilt crashing over him.

            “For?” Merlin presses, pleased that Arthur gave in so quickly and apologized without protesting.

            “For raising my voice and calling you incompetent,” Arthur carries on, and when he is done, he turns his attention back onto his paperwork and his coffee.

            “Good,” Merlin says pleasantly, casting a glance to the employee, who smiles and leaves the office. “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes, can I? Did you have a good sleep, princess?” he asks politely as Arthur shakes his head.

            “Not really. I got caught up working and just… fell asleep,” Arthur admits as guilt slaps Merlin in the face.

            He knows that it isn’t healthy for Arthur to be at the office all night and he has to be tired and hungry.

            “These papers are for you,” Arthur says when Merlin doesn’t reply several moments later.

            Merlin takes it and heads out of the office wordlessly, wanting so desperately to tell Arthur to go home and get some sleep.

**BREAK**

The rest of the day goes by with much ease. It’s five thirty, but Merlin has come to realize that his shift basically ends when Arthur actually realizes the time and not at five. Everyone else in the office is gone, but Merlin stays, feeling awful if he had to ask to leave now when Arthur is wrapped up in so much work.

            “Merlin, it’s after five,” Arthur points out when Merlin enters Arthur’s office at a little after five thirty.

            “Yeah,” Merlin says with a shrug, but continuous working.

            “You should go home-” Arthur tries protesting, but he doesn’t exactly want to push away the help either. He knows that he has another long night at the office, and Merlin’s help is appreciated and needed.

            “So should you,” Merlin interjects in a tone that is a mix between loving and demanding.

            “I can’t. I have too much bloody work,” Arthur argues defensively and firmly, returning back to his computer.

            “You’re hungry, exhausted, distracted-”

           “It’s none of your business!” Arthur shouts suddenly, glaring at Merlin harshly. Merlin jumps back at anger in Arthur’s voice. “I’m not your problem. Go home.” Arthur demands, suddenly standing up and pointing to the door.

           “I’m not leaving here until you do,” Merlin disputes in a calm voice, trying to maintain his cool even though Arthur seemingly cannot.

          “Then you’ll be here until two a.m.,” Arthur states matter-of-factly while crossing his arms over his chest.

          “Fine,” Merlin shrugs it off as if it is no big deal, but he really just wants to get home.

          “Oh stop your arguing, you two,” Morgana drawls out from the doorway, causing both Arthur and Merlin to flicker their gazes to her. “What are you two still doing here? Arthur, dear, you look like a wreck. Did you sleep here last night?” Morgana coos to him as if he were a child.

         “Yes. He did,” Merlin answers for Arthur, who was going to lie.

         Arthur releases an agitated sigh and wants to strangle Merlin for revealing this.

        “Best for both of you to get home then,” Morgana states while casting Arthur a mere gaze that reads ‘we’ll discuss this later.’ To this, Arthur merely sighs and begins packing his things away in his briefcase, starting to grab his papers, but Merlin bats his hands away.

        “Go home and get some sleep,” Merlin insists as Arthur casts his employee a deadly glare.

        Arthur groans in aggravation, unhappy that he doesn’t get his way. He tries sneaking a couple of papers in his briefcase when Morgana and Merlin start walking about, but Merlin casts him a look.

       Arthur gives in, leaving his work on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment/ bookmark/ kudos if you enjoy and want more!


	4. Chapter 4

When Merlin enters the office the next day, he is carrying a tray containing two coffees. One is for himself, which is loaded with sweetener, and Arthur’s, which is black as night. He sets Arthur’s on his desk, noting how his boss isn’t there yet. Merlin takes this as a perfect time to look around the office in more depth. He pokes around in the drawers, but there is nothing of interest. Merlin tries for the final drawer, but he discovers it locked. He is just about to try and open it with a paperclip, but he hears a noise.

            Merlin scurries out of the office, accidentally bumping into Arthur in the doorframe. Merlin’s coffee spills over Arthur’s tie.

            “I really hope that isn’t mine,” Arthur states moodily, brushing Merlin aside and going into his office.

            “That was mine. Here,” Merlin states while following Arthur and taking off his tie. Merlin hands it to Arthur, who looks shocked. “You have a meeting later today and I want you to look presentable.” Merlin insists while Arthur nods and takes it hesitantly.

            “Thank you,” Arthur says generously, as Merlin smiles lightly and walks out of the office, leaving Arthur remaining stunned.

**BREAK**

At around one in the afternoon, Morgana enters Arthur’s office. She finds her brother hunched over at his desk, intently focused on his laptop.

            “Care to join me for lunch?” Morgana asks kindly, as Arthur types roughly on the keys of his laptop, grunting a little.

            “Busy,” Arthur states in an aggravated tone, clearly not in the mood to deal with his sister.

            “We need to talk,” Morgana states simply, causing Arthur to slam his fist down at his desk.

            “I don’t have time,” Arthur growls moodily, as Merlin enters the office and places some papers on Arthur’s desk.

            Morgana notes how Arthur grows suddenly relaxed with Merlin in the room. Merlin leans over and starts explaining what Arthur needs to do, so Arthur listens intently and eagerly. Arthur’s harsh gaze has fallen, and a gentle one replaces it.

            “Morgana and I are going out to lunch. Do you want to take your break now?” Arthur asks, as Morgana raises an eyebrow with interest; Arthur never runs that by with his assistant; he always demands that they took their break whenever it was most convenient for Arthur.

            “Sure,” Merlin replies pleasantly with a smile that Arthur causes Arthur’s eyes to light up.

            Merlin exits the office; Morgana is staring at Arthur in bewilderment, but Arthur is too busy prepping his things for lunch to notice.

**BREAK**

Lunch has been going smoothly. Morgana and Arthur have been moving from topic to topic with whatever interests them.

            “So how’s Merlin?” Morgana asks nonchalantly, delicately placing a piece of lettuce into her mouth, chewing it methodically.

            Arthur feels his cheeks growing pink. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s grown quite fond of the idiot.

            “He’s manageable. Not a complete fool,” Arthur explains briefly and mysteriously.

            “You seem relaxed around him,” Morgana points out with interest, not shocked that Arthur is being so closed off.

            “He’s fine, Morgana,” Arthur whines childishly, as Morgana rolls her eyes and drops the matter for now.

**BREAK**

The rest of the day goes by with simplicity. Arthur remains buried in his office past five o’ clock (again). Merlin enters at around six with some papers, noting Arthur’s exhausted face.

            “You may leave,” Arthur states blandly without bothering to look up.

            “I’ll stay. I could use the extra money anyway,” Merlin says briefly while leaning over. Arthur turns his face, discovering that their faces are centimeters away from each other. Arthur gazes at Merlin longingly, but the assistant is lost in his work.

            “Are you struggling to get by?” Arthur asks carefully, unsure if this is a sensitive matter or not.

            “It’s fine. I’m getting paid a lot more here compared to my last job. It’ll pick up soon,” Merlin explains while finally lifting up his face to realize how close they are.

            Arthur nods his head, feeling awful that he doesn’t know what that situation is like.

            “You’d never understand,” Merlin says quietly, and Arthur is shocked as to how Merlin just read his mind. “Living in a mansion your whole life must have been spectacular.” Merlin points out lightly to ease up the heavy situation, but Arthur feels too guilty to move on.

            “It… it was fine,” Arthur stammers out, unsure as to why he’s so uneasy about discussing this.

            “Don’t lie. I’m sure you had the perfect life,” Merlin scoffs rudely, straightening his posture so that they are no longer so close. “I bet you still do. With all of that money and beautiful girls.” Merlin says while crossing his arms over his chest harshly.

            “Having money doesn’t solve everything,” Arthur defends himself slowly, but Merlin interjects hastily.

            “Says the man who’s never been starving,” Merlin disputes as Arthur grows quiet and unsure of what to say.

            Merlin is furious. He’s angry at himself because he’s developing feelings for his boss. Merlin knows that this is unacceptable and that it needs to cease. He has to be angry at Arthur to attempt to forget about his feelings.

            Arthur feels uneasy. He has never been confronted like this before from anyone. Though he has been told that he has the perfect life, many times. Arthur knows that this is not true and wished that Merlin recognized this. Arthur goes to explain himself, but Merlin storms out of the room.

            “Merlin!” Arthur calls out and rushes out after his secretary, who starts packing his bag. “Please. It’s not like that. I don’t have the perfect life.” He states firmly but gently, hoping it will calm Merlin down.

            But Merlin grows angrier, if possible.

            “Save it, rich boy. You have no idea what my life is like,” Merlin says, and with a final grunt, he leaves the office.

            Arthur can’t bring himself to follow.

            “And you don’t know my life, Merlin,” Arthur says drearily, collapsing in his chair and exhaling deeply.

 

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the review/ kudos. Please keep this going. It ensures that fact that I'm awesome.


	5. Chapter 5

            Merlin wants to quit. He hates Arthur.

            He actually doesn’t.

            But he’s such a prat and Merlin can’t ignore that.

            “Merlin?”

            Merlin had been walking out of the office after that rough conversation with Arthur. He stops walking when he hears the voice, noting Gwen standing there.

            “Gwen? What are you doing here?” Merlin asks in confusion; he and Gwen hadn’t spoken in years. They grew up in the same town and went to the same school, though that was years ago.

            “I’m Morgana’s secretary. And you?” Gwen explains as Merlin nods his head in comprehension.

            “I’m Arthur’s,” Merlin replies softly, as Gwen nods stiffly, understanding Merlin’s lack of enthusiasm.

            “Do you like it?”  
            This is a weird question for Merlin. He can’t deny his feelings that are starting to develop. Arthur’s also bloody gorgeous and Merlin can’t deny that either.

            “It’s alright,” Merlin says in the same bland tone.

            Gwen straightens up in place of replying, and before Merlin can ask what’s wrong, a voice interjects.

            “I’ll take those. Thank you, Gwen.”

            Morgana.

            She takes the papers and smiles sweetly at Gwen, who also smiles and shuffles out of the office.

            “Merlin, do you have a moment?” Morgana asks kindly, as she motions for Merlin to sit in the lobby of the office building. Merlin complies, though he does so hesitantly.

            “I want to quit,” Merlin mutters unhappily, as Morgana sits next to him.

            “Arthur really likes you, Merlin. I can tell,” Morgana begins in a comforting tone that Merlin merely scoffs at.

            “He treats me like shit,” Merlin disputes, not believing a word of what Morgana is claiming.

            “He does with everyone. But you’re different. He seems relaxed around you. You’re the best secretary he’s had and he doesn’t talk of firing you,” Morgana explains gently while placing a comforting hand on Merlin’s upper thigh. “I will make sure that Arthur doesn’t fire you, though I know he won’t. I know Arthur, and I know he’s grown fond of you. He doesn’t like many people, Merlin.”

            “Maybe because not many people like him,” Merlin points out softly, causing Morgana to merely laugh.

            “He has a rough personality indeed. But a good heart, really,” Morgana tries persuading Merlin, who looks like he’s easing up and considering Morgana’s advice.

            “Then why doesn’t he show it?” Merlin snaps roughly, as a noise interrupts them.

            Merlin stands up fearfully, assuming it’s Arthur. Just as Merlin is about to make a run for the door, a hand on his arm stops him.

            “Give him a chance, Merlin. He has a more difficult life than you think,” Morgana whispers and when she is done speaking, she releases Merlin.

            Another noise sends Merlin to flee away from the office. When Merlin is outside, he starts walking casually. His brain is full of conflicting thoughts. What had Morgana meant about Arthur having a more difficult life?

**BREAK**

Morgana watches Merlin go. Just as she is about to bring the papers to her office, she stops and meets eyes with Arthur.

            “What was that about?” Arthur demands roughly, not in the mood to deal with his sister. He just realizes that he’s almost _never_ in the mood to put up with his sister.        

            “We were just having a little chat about how wonderful you are,” Morgana states simply, kissing Arthur on the cheek and starting away.

            “I want him fired.”

            Morgana stops. Her smile fades. She turns around hastily and meets Arthur’s distracted gaze.

            “Why?” Morgana asks, maintaining her calm. She will defend Merlin, as she promised she would.

            Arthur is taken aback by this basic question. He hadn’t exactly thought it through that far, so he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

            “He’s incompetent, rude, dumb-”

            “You’re lying, Arthur,” Morgana interrupts carelessly, which catches Arthur by surprise. “You like him, and we all know it. Why can’t you admit it? It would make things easier.” Morgana points out, taking several steps closer to her brother, noting how vulnerable he looks.

            “I want him gone,” Arthur mumbles again, unable to offer any substantial reasons.

            “You are keeping him. I am not going on another search for the perfect secretary when you already have one,” Morgana states firmly, storming away with her heels clinking loudly on the floor.

            Arthur releases a sigh. He knows that Morgana is right about everything. But he can’t bring himself to admit that. He has feelings that he can’t tap into. How would anyone react to him being… gay? He can’t even think about that. All he knows is that he needs some liquor, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the reviews and kudos.  
> Please keep reminding me that I'm awesome by reviewing, giving me kudos, and bookmarking!

**Author's Note:**

> Review and/or kudos if you enjoyed and want more!


End file.
